Dash Max
Dash Max is a character that appears in the Brave Fighter Exkizer television series. Technology & Characteristics, Special Equipments, Ablities and Attacks Dash Max can transform into a 6-wheeled car or a robot mode to adapt to various combat situations (similar to Exkizer). His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for a turbine engine system. He is very agile and strong, being able to take on 3 of the Geisters in hand-to-hand combat and beating all of them with ease. He can also use a katana for melee combat, but it is only present in the toy. When in need of greater power, Dash Max can combine with his partners Sky Max and Drill Max through the 3-Unit Combination (三体合体) to form God Max. Compared to the rest of the Kaisers, Dash Max has a rather hotheaded and reckless personality. 'Weapons' *'Turbo Tornado' A powerful stream of air is generated from Dash Max's chest turbine. *'Breezing Tornado' A freezing gust of wind is unleashed from Dash Max's chest turbine. *'Screw Cutter' A pair of blue energy shurikens are generated from Dash Max's hands. * Eye Beams Dash Max can fire a pair of green beams from his eyes. *'Katana' This weapon is only seen in the toy. 'Ablities' *'Max Fire' The Max Team can use this ability in a similar manner to the Raker Brothers, where they unleash a stream of energy from their hands. Note: This name is unoffical as this ability is not named in the series, so it is named after the Raker Brothers' Twin Fire. *'3-Unit Combination' The 3-Unit Combination (Sandai Gattai-三体合体) allows Sky Max to combine with his partners Drill Max and Dash Max to form God Max. History Dash Max is a member of the Max Team, part of the Space Police Kaisers. He first appeared during the Geisters' third evil scheme on Earth - attempting to steal a nuclear reactor (Episode 3), and destroyed one of the monsters after combining into God Max. Since then, he, along with the other members of the Space Police Kaisers band up and begin their campaign fighting the Geisters on Earth. Shortly after capturing the Geisters, he and the rest of the Kaisers had to depart from Earth and head to their next mission, but not before bidding Kouta farewell. In one episode, Fuuko was saved by Dash Max from an incoming truck. She thought that Dash Max was a normal car with a driver so she fell in love with that "driver". After being saved by Dash Max again, this time in his robot form, she fell in love with Dash Max instead. It seems that by the end of the show, Dash Max hasn't forgot about her as he asked Kouta to say hi to her for him before departing with the rest of the Kaisers Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-12-23-08h49m13s061.png|Dash Max's debut pose, alongside Sky Max and Drill Max. vlcsnap-2019-12-26-22h56m18s061.png|Dash Max's solo debut pose. vlcsnap-2019-12-19-21h28m08s347.png|Turbo Tornado activated. vlcsnap-2019-12-19-21h27m47s499.png|Screw Cutter. vlcsnap-2019-12-31-23h36m37s747.png|Max Fire. vlcsnap-2020-01-05-22h31m41s780.png|Dash Max's eye beams. vlcsnap-2020-01-07-21h54m29s113.png|Breezing Tornado.